Sesame Street puppets (Questor)
Questor produced a set of Sesame Street hand puppets from 1973 to 1978 under the Child Guidance label. This was a continuation of [[Sesame Street puppets (Topper)|Topper's Sesame puppet line]], which used similar designs. The first line produced in 1973 included the same six characters that Topper had produced -- Ernie, Bert and Roosevelt Franklin with vinyl heads and stuffed arms, plush fabric Oscar the Grouch and Cookie Monster puppets, and a full-body plush Big Bird. Questor added a seventh character to the line, a plush fabric Grover. Ernie, Bert, Roosevelt Franklin and Grover were packaged with a plastic "wand", which could be attached to the puppet's wrists to move its arms. The Oscar and Cookie Monster puppets did not have a plastic ring that would move the puppets' arms, as the Topper puppets did. Over the next few years, Questor added three more puppets to the set -- the Count, Herry Monster, and an Anything Muppet, which came packaged with eyes, noses and hair that could be attached to the doll to create different characters. By 1977, three of the puppets had been redesigned -- Ernie, Bert and Big Bird became regular plush fabric hand puppets. The Roosevelt Franklin puppet's vinyl head remained unchanged. CBS Toys purchased Questor in 1979, and [[Sesame Street puppets (CBS Toys)|continued the line of Sesame puppets]] under the Gabriel Toys/Child Guidance labels. The toys were distributed in Canada by Irwin Toy Limited.Canadian Museum of Civilization, Artifact #D-8247: mouth puppet. File:Cgpuppet-bert.jpg|Bert, 1973 File:Cgpuppet-bigbird.jpg|Big Bird, 1973 File:Cgpuppet-cookie.jpg|Cookie Monster, 1973 File:Cgpuppet-ernie.jpg|Ernie, 1973 File:Cgpuppet-grover.jpg|Grover, 1973 File:Cgpuppet-oscar.jpg|Oscar the Grouch, 1973 File:Cgpuppet-roosevelt.jpg|Roosevelt Franklin, 1973 File:Cguidance_ad_1973.jpg|1973 ad child guidance ernie puppet.jpg|Ernie puppet box, 1973 child guidance bert puppet.jpg|Bert puppet box, 1973 child guidance 1973 bert puppet 1.jpg|Bert puppet, 1973 child guidance 1973 bert puppet 2.jpg|Bert puppet box, 1973 child guidance 1973 bert puppet 3.jpg|Bert puppet box, 1973 child guidance 1973 big bird stuffed puppet plush 3.jpg|Big Bird stuffed puppet box, 1973 child guidance 1973 grover puppet 1.jpg|Grover puppet, 1973 child guidance 1973 grover puppet 2.jpg|Grover puppet box, 1973 child guidance 1973 grover puppet 3.jpg|Grover puppet box, 1973 child guidance 1973 oscar puppet 1.jpg|Oscar puppet, 1973 child guidance 1973 oscar puppet 2.jpg|Oscar puppet box, 1973 child guidance 1973 big bird stuffed puppet plush 1.jpg|Big Bird puppet plush, 1973 child guidance 1973 big bird stuffed puppet plush 2.jpg|Big Bird puppet plush, 1973 child guidance 1973 ernie puppet.jpg|Ernie puppet, 1973 child guidance 1977 catalog sesame puppets.jpg|From a 1977 Child Guidance catalog Image:Anythingmuppetdoll.jpg|The Anything Muppet puppet Image:Questorherry.jpg|Herry Monster questor child guidance puppets big bird box 1977.jpg|Big Bird puppet box, 1977 questor child guidance puppets big bird 1977.jpg|Big Bird puppet, 1977 questor child guidance puppets anything muppet.jpg|Anything Muppet, 1977 questor child guidance puppets anything muppet 2.jpg|Anything Muppet pieces, 1977 questor child guidance puppets cookie monster.jpg|Cookie Monster puppet, 1977 File:Count_puppet.jpg|Count von Count puppet, 1977 questor child guidance puppets count.jpg|Count von Count puppet, 1977 questor child guidance puppets grover.jpg|Grover puppet, 1977 questor child guidance puppets oscar.jpg|Oscar puppet, 1977 questor bert puppet.jpg|Bert puppet with fabric head File:Questorgrover.jpg|Box File:Cookiepuppetbox.jpg Image:Vintage-questor.JPG 1973 finger puppet knickerbocker puppet ad.jpg|1973 ad 1976 knickerbocker toy advertisement 1976 2s.jpg|1976 ad See also * Spanish version * French version * Italian version * Mexican version Sources __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Sesame Street Puppets Category:Questor